


Painted Nude (Matsuoka Rin x Nanase Haruka)

by though



Category: Free!, Free! - Eternal Summer, Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club, Iwatobi - Fandom, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, free - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Bi, Bi-curious, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boys Love - Freeform, Boys' Love, Bromance, Caring, Comfort, Confrontation, Erotic, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay, Graphic Sex, Guy on Guy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Homosexual, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, MxM - Freeform, Painting, Porn, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shonen-ai, Shounen-ai, ShounenAi, Slash, Slash Fiction, Slashfic, Smut, Soulmates, Tension, Topping, University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water, Yaoi, adult, best mates, besties, boy on boy, boy/boy, boyslove, explicit - Freeform, explicit content, fujoshi, h/c, homoerotic, insertion, kiss, m/m - Freeform, naked, nude, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/though/pseuds/though
Summary: MATSUOKA RIN X NANASE HARUKARin finds himself unexpectedly jealous after learning that Haru has modeled nude at Gou’s university art class; the matter ultimately leads to a long-awaited confrontation between them.Rated for explicit M/M sex in future chapters.





	Painted Nude (Matsuoka Rin x Nanase Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set during the summer of Haru’s second year at university; Rin has come home for the break and plans to stay at Haru and Mako’s apartment. Rei, Nagisa, and Gou are also students at their university, now in the midst of their first year; Gou is an art major.

There wasn't a part of Haru's perfectly sculpted body that Rin didn't know intimately well.

That’s what he would have told you, anyway— that's what he hadn't realized he'd thought— that after years spent at his side in little more than skin-tight swimsuits, he'd come to know the precise outline and firmness and dimensions of every bit of him.

However, a triad of realizations hit him in rapid succession while he stood in the living room of Gou's university apartment: firstly, there were a few perfect bits of Haru which he’d definitely never seen; second, it appeared he'd not given his sister anywhere near enough credit where her proficiency at art was concerned; and third, through some turn of events he could not fathom, it came to pass that Haru had willingly agreed, of his own accord, to be painted by Gou.

_In the bloody nude._

Also, fourth— for some reason, this made him quite upset.

That Gou would _want_ to paint Haru in the nude was understandable; as a matter of fact, apart from the large painting proudly suspended in her living room, Rin later discovered several others throughout the small apartment, which featured Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa as well— _all wearing exactly as little as Haru had in that first one._

But none of those annoyed him as much as _that one_ did.

Clearly it was her pride and joy; it was larger and more spectacular than the others, and Gou had even gone through the trouble to have it framed, in what seemed like a pretty expensive piece of work.

It appeared she had taken her studies as an art major as seriously as she had her love for young males' muscular bodies.

When Rin confronted Haru about it, it occurred to him he ought to have expected his response: Haru spoke to him with casual indifference while disrobing for his bath— his _soak,_ rather, the one he took with his swimsuit on—and said that _he didn’t care one way or the other._

Just like he didn’t care one way or the other if Rin stuck around while he had his soak.

"She needed a model," he said simply while sinking under the water; "I was free that day."

_In truth, however, he did care quite a lot._

Not about being painted, that he didn’t mind— _but that Rin saw the end result._

He’d completely forgot that Gou had hung the piece in her living room, and that, naturally, Rin would visit his sister before coming to stay at his and Mako's place; _it only mattered that Rin saw._

For some seconds the after-effect of Haru's words lingered in the air between them, Rin regarded his familiar outline from over the water’s surface; without his discretion his thoughts wandered to what it might have been like to paint him this way.

He coughed and looked away moodily, and huffed in irritation; "Oh," he laughed in dangerously quiet tones, _the calm before the storm._

"Simply because you were _free."_

At that, Haru flushed; Rin’s feelings had a way of carving through his indifference.

Without meaning to he sunk a little more beneath the water, his dark hair floated round his face while he watched silently; Rin appeared decidedly upset.

Before Haru could say anything more Rin made for the doorway and announced he was going to finish unpacking, that he was feeling jetlagged and wanted to go to sleep soon; he proceeded out of the room and left Haru in the water’s comforting presence, uncertain why exactly he felt so cross.

He couldn’t get the image of him out of his mind.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love to find someone interested in roleplaying any m/m pairing from Free! (If this is still on here then I'm still looking, haha!) I don't mind at all if you haven't RPd these guys before, if English isn't your first language, if you're a little shy, or if you're new to this fandom or to RPing; I just like writing with someone else who's passionate about the same stuff =) If you feel like giving it a go, then please reach me through the contact info on my profile. Thank you! ^^


End file.
